The Wrong Kind of Right
by yaoiisgood
Summary: Cain hears something coming from his sisters room and goes to see what it is. Warning Lemon and Incest... if you don't like CainMary pairing then don't read!


**The Wrong Kind of Right**

**This is a one-shot, so please; do not ask for more chapters… and I have two very big warnings: ****INCEST and LEMON! ****This will be your only warning… and no flames please… because if you don't like either lemons, incest or Cain/Mary pairing, then you shouldn't read the story so don't read the story just to get pissed and flame because your bored.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godchild or The Cain Saga… they both belong to Kaori Yuki.**

Cain tossed in his sleep… his dreams had become worse and worse. Every night, his dreams would get dirtier and dirtier… and to make him feel even more horrible, he enjoyed them. He would wake up with a loss of breath, sweating, and his manhood hard.

His little sister was now a woman at the age of 16, body fully developed and more beautiful then ever. The suitors that came for her hand were all turned down, letting his hear become lighter knowing she was not interested in men. The thought of another man touching her made his blood boil to no extent.

Even when she was younger, he didn't allow men to get close to his little sister. But then, it was only an older brother faze… now, the reasons were very different. He truly loved her, not as a sibling should. But the feelings came none the less. It all started when she hit 15, she had developed and ripened, making men twitch in her presence.

Once they had attended a ball at one of there cousin's house and many men asked to dance with her. She agreed to most of them, much to Cain's dismay. He watched in irritation as she danced close to one of her dance partners and that is when Cain couldn't handle it any longer.

He walked up to them and politely asked to cut in. Mary Weather gave him a most grateful smile and excused the gentlemen she was dancing with. She had put her hand on his shoulder while the other occupied his hand; Cain put his hand on her hip and gripped her hand with the other. Once they started dancing and talking, they seemed to move closer and closer further into the song.

But before there bodies had the chance to touch the song ended and a slow song came on. Neither wanted to finish there dance so they continued with the other song, letter there bodies graze each others… and at that moment a shock of realization went through them both.

They quickly departed and soon the ball was over, much to there great relief. And Mary went to her room as Cain did his… and that is when the dreams had come.

Cain sighed in frustration, his hard-on still a bother after the intense dream he had witnessed. Mary Weather's room was right next to his and that thought alone made him groan in deeper frustration.

Just as Cain started falling back to sleep he heard a noise from the room next to his. Without thinking he went to see what it was, as he approached the door it became louder. He then realized it was Mary moaning very loudly. Cain instantly thought of another man in her room giving her pleasure.

Without so much as a second thought he barged into the room only to see something that made his heart get stuck in his throat and his manhood jump to life once again. Lying on the bed in front of him, he saw a naked Mary, giving herself pleasure with her hands between her legs.

She quickly through the covers over her naked body, once she realized her brother was standing in her door entry. Mary's face was beet red with embarrassment, for she had been thinking of Cain while pleasuring herself and seeing him after the things she just thought of made the situation for her, much worse.

Mary quickly was trying to think up an excuse for what she was doing. "Um… I was just… I was... um… trying to…-" She was interrupted by the sound of her lock making a 'click' sound. Before she could even think of what was happening, Cain was on her bed, looming over her.

He pressed his lips to her and grabbed both of her wrists to keep her still. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, grinding his hard-on between her legs with only the blanket and his pants in the way. Mary moaned into his mouth, slipping her hand out of his grasp to take hold of the back of his head for a deeper kiss.

Cain quickly pulled the blankets off the bed, revealing her naked body to his heated gaze. He broke the intimate kiss to stare at her beautiful body… Mary closed her eyes in embarrassment at his gaze. But her eyes quickly flew open once she felt his lips circle her peaked nipple, while his other hand traveled down her body to her wet womanhood.

His fingers quickly found her heated jewel and started to play with her clit. But soon that wasn't enough and Mary Weather was unzipping his pants and grabbing a hold of him. Cain made a yelp of surprise at the feel of her hands touching his heated manhood. Soon the friction of her hand wasn't enough to satisfy him. Cain pushed his pants all the way off and then lifted his shirt over his head. Mary gazed heatedly at Cain's beautiful chest, slowly traveling her eyes downward where most virgins are afraid of, but Mary Weather just gazed on, much too aroused to care about being embarrassed or scared.

Cain lifted Mary's legs to wrap around his waist; Mary reacted by squeezing Cain's hips with her legs and lifting herself off the bed to cause her heat to touch his. Cain gasped and plunged deep into Mary in one hard leap. Mary winced in pain when Cain broke through her barrier. Cain unable to help himself started pumping in and out of his little sister's warmth. The bed was creaking under Cain's vigorous movements but he didn't care, he had finally been able to take Mary Weather in the way he always wanted to.

After adjusting to Cain's thrusts Mary started to feel the slight ache recede and pleasure take its place. At one point Cain hit a certain spot and Mary through back her head and screamed Cain's name into the darkened room. Hearing Mary's cry of pleasure, Cain also released, his seed filling his sisters womb. Cain's sweat soaked body was being held up by his hands on either side of Mary, still held deep within her sheath. Cain slowly pulled out, making Mary wince in slight pain, and making Cain realize what he had just done…

Made love to his little sister, without any sort of protection against the results of love making. Cain rolled to the side of the bed, Mary lying beside him. He wrapped his arm around her and she quickly snuggled into Cain's bare chest. Cain brought his face close to hers and whispered what he had always hoped to tell her…

"I love you Mary Weather, not as a sister, but as a lover…"

Mary looked surprised at first but then gave a heart stopping smile that had truly made Cain fall for her. "I love you too…" After hearing these exchanges of words Cain fell asleep in a peaceful bliss…

"Get up brother, it's time for breakfast!" Mary Weather jumped up and down on Cain's bed to wake him. Cain's eye's quickly flew open… realizing he was in his bed, and not Mary Weathers… meaning last night was but another dream. Cain gazed longingly at his little sister as she left the room telling him again about breakfast.

I know what your thinking, horrible ending! But hey, I couldn't think of anything else to do and it's better then leaving it off as "Cain fell asleep in a peaceful bliss…" don't you all agree? Oh well, R&R to tell me what you think! And I'm hella sorry that I haven't been updating on my other stories… I have writer's block really bad!!! But don't give up on me; I will get them done some time!  Oh, and please Godchild or Cain Saga fans, make more Mary/Cain pairings! There is none besides mine that I could find!!!  I freaking love this pairing so it's a huge bummer that it seems like I'm the only one who does… well, laterz!

Mucho love,

inuyashaismylover (inuyasha is my lover)


End file.
